Cuando no es no 2 la venganza
by Yui Tori
Summary: es la continuación...    mucho mas chistosa... y con partes quizas? terrorificas... esperamos uqe les guste...
1. Abstinencia

**Tori:... hola**

**Sachiko:... la segunda parte... disfrutenla**

**Neko:... -acintio con la cabeza-**

* * *

><p><strong>Abstinencia<strong>

_Sabes que es lo mas dificil que he hecho,_

_lo que me has pedido es muy estrecho;_

_aunque tratare de ser seguro,_

_si es que mi miembro no me pide primero._

* * *

><p>-No hagas trampa; cabezón!-grito Kidou.<p>

-…déjame en paz; jugar Uno no mata a nadie-reclamo Fudou.

-…una partida más; y a la cama-dijo mientras sacaba un 4 verde.

-hump-sonrie-estas frito-dijo para mostrarle un +4.

-ahi por que?-protestaba Kidou; ya que al no tener mas cartas de donde agarrar le toco tomar cartas de la baraja de Fudou.

-ahhhh UNO!-grito feliz ya que era primera vez que no terminaban en empate.

-...genial; me ganaste... ahora dejame dormir-dijo mientras tomando las cartas las ordenaba y las guardaba en la mesita de noche.

-ahhh no!-lo tomo del brazo-me debes algo-sonrio lujuriosamente.

-ahhh no! Fudou; otra vez no!-protestaba-ya me has cobrado muchas dolidas de tracero... y sin contar las veces que casi nos cachan haciendolo ya que no te puedes aguantar ni un rato?-dijo en forma de puchero.

-... hump-lo suelta-solo esta vez...-dijo para levantarce e ir a apagar la luz.

-gracias-dijo mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas.

-hump-se acuesta y se coloca entre las sabanas-yo nunca dije que te dejaria en paz-sonrio con malicia.

-FUDOU!-grito al sentir que comenzaba a manosearlo.

-shhhh calla tenemos la habiatacion del afeminado de Kazemaru, la del loco por los pingüinos y la del creido de Goenji a la par-dijo Fudou para pocicionarce sobre el menor(?)

-... solo dejame dormir...-reprochaba mientras miraba fijamente al oji-verde.

-me la debes; por el tremendo susto que me sacaste ayer-dijo mientras lamia el cuello de Kidou.

-...ahhhh-suspiro-...Fu-Fu-dou-tratamudeaba al sentir la lengua del mencionado recorrer su cuello.

**-AAAAHHHHHHH!**-se escucho un fuerte gemido probeniente de la habitacion continua.

-... que no puede hacer que no se note que se lo estan follando?-pensaba Fudou enojado ya que queria oir solo los gemidos y gritos de su uke; asi que se levanto y utilizando lo que estubiese mas cerca (un palo de escoba) y golpeo la pared de donde probenian los gemindos-ya callence!-grito mientras golpeaba la inocente pared.

Pared: que carajos te hize? TT^TT solo por que no pueda hablar no signifique que no pueda sentir o ver lo que tu haces por las noches... (**Sachiko: Tori... es la primera vez que veo que las paredes pienzan... Tori:... ahhhhh XDDD las paredes oyen y ven TODO...**)

* * *

><p>Despues de desquitarce con la pared; y una pequeña disputa, Kidou por milagro salio victoreoso... termino sano y salvo solo con alguna que otra manoseada... <em>mañana no sera tu dia Kidou <em>pensaba Fudou mientras miraba la espalda de Kidou y luego se guiraba para quedar espalda con espalda _mañana no te salvas _mormuro para luego tratar de dormir... ya que los gemidos probenientes de las otras habitaciones no paraban...

-a la PUTA! YA CALLENCE!-grito Fudou a todo pulmon haciendo detener en seco los gemidos.

-ahhh-traia los ojos en forma de espiral ya que le habian gritado a su ya no tan agudo oido.

-...mejor-sonrio para luego volverce a acostar.

-solo un dia! solo pido un dia sin que me duela el tracero-rezaba Kidou para que Fudou no volviera a incistir.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori:... este es el fin del capitulo...<strong>

**Sachiko:...-suspiro-... si el primero fue de miedo; este sera de risa...**

**Neko: hasta la otra **


	2. La venganza

**Tori:... hola! aqui esta la continuacion**

**Neko:... esperamos que les guste**

**Sachiko:...AL FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>LA VENGANZA<strong>

Cada viernes los ukes realizaban una pijamada en la casa de un amigo, ese dia le tocaba a Kidou; asi que este preparo todo y al poco tiempo llegaron los invitados menos Fudou ya que este era costumbre quedarce a cuidarlos, habia llamado antes diciendo que no podia hacistir por "tareas" TAREAS? FUDOU HACIENDO TAREAS? quien se creeria eso? pero los jugadores decideron pasarla por alto, estaban en su casa, tan tranquilos o eso aparentaban; despues de un largo tiempo y con largo me refiero a la 1 de la mañana aparecio Fudou; y a la vez vieron la televicion en las noticias que un asesino en serie, muy peligroso y agresivo había escapado del centro penitenciario de la ciudad. Lo más grave de la noticia no era que este interno hubiese escapado, lo peor era que había sido visto a pocas manzanas de la mansion de los Kidou.

Esto provocó la incertidumbre en los jovenes ya que el miedo comenzaba a recorrerles el cuerpo

Fudou para prevenir desgracias cerró las ventanas, puertas, y les explicó lo siguiente a todos:

- No abrán ninguna ventana ni las puertas. Aunque llevo las llaves, por si ocurre algo, yo golpearé 3 veces seguidas la puerta o simplemente me reconocerás por la voz y entonces sabrán que soy yo-y dicho esto se marcho ya se solo llego a dejar algunas cosas y luego regresaria a su casa para buscar unos videojuegos y luego regresar

Llegado el momento, Fudou se fue a su casa y dejó a los ukes solos. Éste, lleno de miedo, cerró la puerta a cal y canto y se puso a ver la tele para relajar la mente.

Al cabo de rato, los ukes ya estaban dormidos cuando de pronto llaman a la puerta. POM...POM... los ukes se despertarón y aterrados se dirigierón muy despacio uno tras otro hacia la puerta y Kidou dijo:

- ¿Eres tú Fudou?.

La respuesta vino con otra serie de golpes acompañados de un susurro escalofriante que decía: JABREME DA PUETA. Tachimukai del susto se desmayo, atemorizados Fubuki, Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Kidou levantaron al castaño y huyerón hacia la habitación del estratega habitación donde se pasarón la noche en vela y esperando a que llegase Fudou, hasta tal punto de quedarce dormidos.

Al día siguiente cuando se levantarón se dierón cuenta de que Fudou nunca aparecio. Y aún con miedo se dirigierón a la puerta que conducía a la salida de la mansión Kidou abrio la puerta seguido de Kazemaru y se encontrarón a Fudou con las piernas cortadas ( por lo que no pudo llegar al timbre), la lengua cortada ( por lo que no le pudo reconocer la voz) y totalmente ensangrentado.

-NO PUEDE SER!-grito Kidou asustado, sorprendido, bueno a punto de que le diera un paro cardiaco y luego se desmayo pero fue sostenido por Kazemaru ya que estaba atras del estratega.

-llamare a una ambulancia...-dijo Midorikawa mientras miraba estupejacto la escena.

-claro que no-hablo el cuerpo de Fudou para luego levantarce sin problemas y quitarle el celular a Midorikawa.

-WWUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron y luego se desmayaron.

Unas horas despues los ukes se despertaron uno a uno mientras que Fudou, Goenji, Endo, Hiroto y Tsunami veian la pelicula que el primero habia grabado; asustandoce en la parte que Fudou aparece "muerto".

FUDOU! HIJO DE TU MADRE TE VOY A MATAR!-grito Kazemaru a tan solo segundos de haber recuperado la conciencia para luego ser detenido por Endo.

-espera, calmate!-decia Endo mientras apresaba a Kazeamru en un abrazo-creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Endo para luego ponerce a Kazemaru como un saco de papas, que porcierto el peliazul era mucho mas liviano que el saco de las papas, y lugo ambos se marcharon

-es que fue muy malo-dijo Fubuki lloriqueando.

-FUDOU!-ahora el que gritaba era Goenji mientras abrazaba al pobre Fubuki; despues de esto Goenji se marcho junto con Fubuki.

-mmm Tachimukai no despierta-dijo Tsumani mientras pullaba con un dedo la pancita del castaño-Tachi-chan... despierta-decia mientras lo seguia pullando-pues ni modo-dijo para cargarlo-me llevare a Tachimukai antes de que le hagas otra cosa-miro con frialdad a Fudou-nos retiramos-se llevo a Tachimukai en sus brazos.

-Hiroto-kun-dijo Midorikawa-no quiero estar aqui-dijo asustado.

-no te preocupes, ya nos vamos-dijo para llevarlo cargado en su esplada.

-hump miedosos-susurro Fudou mientras miraba a un dormido Kidou, ya que sabia que pronto despertaria y tendria q explicarle la broma-si juegas con fuego, te quemas-termino por decir para luego mirar la de repente aparecio el mismo anuncio de la madrugada "Un asesino habia sido visto por los alrededores"-jajajaja que se atreva a acercarse a Kidou-saco un chuchillo de quien sabe donde.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko: este es el fin<strong>

**Sachiko: mmmm me gusta!**

**Tori:bueno, hasta otro fic!**


End file.
